Confusion
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Krissy sees Steve with another woman. Who is she?


Confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Krissy sees Steve with another woman. Who is she?  
  
Krissy was looking through the help wanted section of the paper when there was a knock at the door. She went and opened the door and was greeted by Mark.  
  
"Good morning Mark. Won't you come in." She said as she held the door open for him.  
  
"Good morning Krissy. June said that you are looking for a job." He said entering the house.  
  
"Yes I am. But it's hard trying to find one." She and Mark walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Krissy I have a friend at the hospital who is looking for a secretary. His name is Dr. Matt Miller. Here's his number." Mark handed her Dr. Miller's office number.  
  
"Thanks Mark. When is a good time to call him?" She asked him.  
  
"Actually you can call him right now. I told him you would call him as soon as I gave you his number." He smiled at her.  
  
She went over to the phone and dialed the number. While it was ringing, she thanked Mark again.  
  
"Hello Dr. Miller…This is Krissy Manchester…. Hi…Dr. Mark Sloan said you were looking for a secretary…. You would like to see me tomorrow…. Perfect I can be there…what time is good for you…11am…See you then…Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Well I got the appointment for 11am tomorrow. Thanks Mark." She hugged him.  
  
"No problem. Glad I could help out." He smiled at her.  
  
"Mark care to stay for lunch?" She asked setting the table.  
  
"I would love to but I have to go to the hospital to check on a patient." He told her as he got up to leave.  
  
"Ok. Some other time then." She walked Mark out to his car.  
  
While she was outside she went and got the mail. She looked up and saw Steve and a woman getting out of his car. Her heart sank when she saw him put his arm around the woman as they walked into the beach house. She went back into the house and closed the door. June walked in from outside.  
  
"Krissy did Mark come by with Dr. Miller's number?" June questioned her.  
  
"Huh? Yeah he did." She softly said to her aunt.  
  
"When are you going to see Dr. Miller? Krissy are you ok?" She asked walking over to her.  
  
"I'm fine. I have an appointment tomorrow at 11am with Dr. Miller." She said trying to force a smile.  
  
June looked at her and said, "Are you sure you are fine? You look kind of pale to me."  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm going to go to Macys to buy a new suit. I'll be gone for a while. If Steve calls tell him I'm out." She picked up her pocketbook and left.  
  
"Ok sweetie. Drive carefully." June smiled at her.  
  
"I will." She smiled back.  
  
While she was driving, she kept asking herself, "Why did he lie to me? He told me he didn't have a girlfriend at the moment! What a jerk! No! What a jackass!"  
  
She pulled into the mall parking lot. She got out of her car when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello…Hi Steve…. Dinner with you tonight…. Um no…. I have other plans…sorry…Bye." She hung up the phone quickly and walked into the mall. Her phone ran again.  
  
"Hello….Hi Steve…. No nothing is wrong…I'm just busy…I can't talk right now…Bye." She hung up the phone again on him.  
  
She went into Macys to look at the suits. While she was there she spotted a tall nicely built man in his 40s. She looked at him for a while and then continued looking for the suit. She found a suit and tried it on. The suit fit her nicely. She took it to the register line.  
  
"Long line huh?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw it was the guy she saw earlier.  
  
"Yes it is. Must be giving something away for free." They both laughed.  
  
"I don't normally do this but would you care to have dinner with me tonight?" The guy asked looking at her.  
  
She thought a moment and the said, "Why not. I'm not busy."  
  
"Good. I know a great barbecue place. Its called BBQBobs." The guy said.  
  
"I know that place. A friend of mine works there." She said as she got up to the register to pay for her stuff. When she went to leave she realized she didn't get his name.  
  
After the guy paid for his items she asked him his name. The guy laughed and said, "That would be helpful, huh? It's Matt Miller."  
  
"No way!" She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm Krissy Manchester. I'm coming to your office tomorrow for an interview." She laughed as they were walking out of Macys.  
  
"This is too funny." He laughed.  
  
He walked her to her car and said, "I'll meet you at BBQBobs say around 6pm tonight."  
  
"Great. I'll see you then." She got into her car and drove away.  
  
Her phone again rang. "Hello…Hi Steve…Do I have dinner plans tonight…yes I do sorry." She abruptly hung up the phone on Steve. "That will teach you to lie to me Steve Sloan." She said shutting off the ringer.  
  
She pulled up to the house, grabbed her stuff and walked in.  
  
"Aunt June! I'm back!" She shouted.  
  
"Hi dear. Did you find your suit?" June questioned.  
  
"Yes I did. You won't believe who I ran into in the store." She said walking into her bedroom with her stuff.  
  
"Who?" June asked following Krissy to her room.  
  
"Dr. Matt Miller. He was at Macys picking up some belts and ties. He asked me to dinner tonight and I told him I'll be there." She showed her aunt the suit she bought.  
  
"I thought you and Steve were going out tonight?" June looked at her in shock.  
  
"Not since he lied to me." She said looking at her aunt.  
  
"What do you mean he lied to you? How?" June shockingly asked.  
  
"When I asked him if he had a girlfriend, he told me no. So I believed him until today. When I walked Mark to his car I picked up the mail and saw Steve. He and this woman got out of his car, he put his arm around her and walked her right up to the beach house with a suitcase in her hand." She angrily said to her aunt.  
  
"Are you sure? I can't believe that. Steve doesn't seem to be the type to do that to someone." Aunt June said looking at how angry she was.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure. I don't want to talk to him ever again as long as I live. He's nothing but a two timing jackass. What time is it?" She angrily asked her aunt.  
  
June saw how upset Krissy was, but could not believe that Steve is dating someone else.  
  
"It's 5pm. Where and when are you meeting Matt?" Her aunt asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm meeting him at BBQBobs at 6pm tonight and I don't want to be late." She told her as she was looking for something to wear.  
  
She then went into the shower. While in there she started to cry. Her aunt heard her crying. After her shower she got out and got ready for her date with Matt.  
  
"Well I'm off. Hope he's nice and not a two timer like Steve." She sarcastically said to her aunt.  
  
"Krissy. Have a good time." Her aunt said kissing her good bye.  
  
"Oh I will. I'll make sure of it." She laughingly said.  
  
She walked out of the house and saw Steve coming up the walkway.  
  
"Krissy we need to talk." He said looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't right now. I'm meeting someone for dinner and I don't want to keep HIM waiting." She snapped at him as she got into her car and drove away.  
  
He just looked at her driving away. He knocked on the door. June opened it up and invited him in.  
  
"June what is wrong with Krissy? Why is she acting that way?" Steve hurtfully asked.  
  
"She saw you getting out of your car and you put your arm around another woman. And the woman was carrying a suitcase." June angrily said to him.  
  
He looked at June. "That was my sister. I picked her up at the airport. She's staying with me and my dad."  
  
June looked at Steve and laughed. Then June said, "Oh no. Krissy thinks you have a girlfriend and she's meeting a guy at BBQBobs for dinner."  
  
"Hey Jesse!" Matt said shaking his hand.  
  
"Hey Matt. What brings you here?" He asked as he wiped down the counter.  
  
"Well you see I met this gorgeous woman today and I asked her to meet me here for dinner." Matt beamingly said.  
  
"Really? What does she look like?" He asked as he sat next to Matt.  
  
"She's about 5'6" and has a body to die for. If you know what I mean. She has long light brown hair and green eyes. I would say she's a knock out." Matt laughed.  
  
"She sounds pretty. What's her name?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Her name is Krissy Manchester." He said smiling.  
  
"What! You got to be kidding!" He yelled.  
  
"No I'm not kidding. Why?" He looked at Jesse.  
  
"She's going out with a friend of mine." Jesse got upset.  
  
"You're kidding? Right?" He said nervously to Jesse.  
  
"No. I'm not. He's a cop. You know Dr. Sloan." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she's dating his son Steve. You better leave before she gets here." Jesse said trying to escort Matt out.  
  
"No. I'm going to stay here until she gets here and ask her." He said pulling away from Jesse.  
  
Krissy pulled into BBQBob's parking lot. She got out and walked inside. She saw Matt sitting at the counter.  
  
"Hi Matt. Why don't we get a booth?" She asked standing next to him.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said walking over to an empty booth.  
  
Matt and Krissy sat at the booth near the window. "Krissy I have to ask you something."  
  
"Sure go ahead." She looked at him.  
  
"Are you dating Mark Sloan's son?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"I was. But not anymore. I saw him today with another woman. They were getting out of his car. He put his arm around her and walked her into his house. So needless to say he lied to me." She told Matt.  
  
"That's a load off my mind." He laughed.  
  
She just smiled at him and then looked down at the menu. The waitress came over and took their orders.  
  
While she and Matt were waiting for their orders he explained to her about the job. She then explained to him what she did at her other job.  
  
Steve pulled up to BBQBobs and he went inside. Jesse tried to intervene but it was too late. He saw her sitting with Matt.  
  
Jesse saw the look on Steve's face. "Steve I'm so sorry you had to see this."  
  
"Me too Jesse. Me too." He said getting upset.  
  
"Steve what happened between you two?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Jesse. I thought she loved me. I called her on her cell phone and she sounded upset. When I asked her what was wrong she claimed to be busy and hung up on me twice. So I showed up at her house and that's when I found out she's having dinner with that guy over there." He said angrily.  
  
"Steve there has to be an explanation why she's acting that way." Jesse said trying to comfort him.  
  
"I asked June what was going on with Krissy and June said that Krissy saw me getting out of the car with another woman. When I realized whom Krissy saw me with I told her aunt it was Carol. My sister." Steve looked over at Krissy and Matt.  
  
"Then go over there and tell her that you are not dating anyone else. That woman she saw you with is your sister." Jesse nudged Steve.  
  
Steve just sat there and stared at Krissy and Matt for a while. Then he got up and left the restaurant.  
  
She looked up from her dinner and caught Steve leaving. "Maybe I was too hard on him. I should go after him. No. I can't just up and leave Matt here. That wouldn't be right. I'll tell him that I have a headache and go home. Yeah that's it." She said to herself.  
  
After she and Matt were done with their dinner he asked her if she wanted to catch a movie.  
  
"I would love to Matt but I got this massive headache all of the sudden and I want to go home." She looked at Matt to see his reaction.  
  
"Ok. I guess some other time." He smiled at her.  
  
He paid for their dinner and walked her out to her car. He noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of her windshield wiper and handed it to her.  
  
"Matt I feel really bad about this. I'll see you tomorrow at 11am." She got into her car.  
  
"Sure. Don't worry about it Krissy. I understand." He said walking over to his car. He got in and drove away.  
  
She opened the piece of paper and read it. "Krissy please call me when you get home. I need to talk to you. Steve."  
  
She drove home. She pulled into the driveway and sat in her car for a while. Then she looked at her watch and saw that it was 9pm and decided that instead of calling him she will go and see him.  
  
She knocked on his door. Steve opened the door and saw her standing there. "Come in." He said as he held the door open for her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight.  
  
She walked in and sat on his couch. He sat next to her. They both looked at each other for a long time without saying a word.  
  
Then she asked, "Steve who was that woman I saw getting out of your car?"  
  
"That was my sister. She called and told me that she was coming for a visit. So I went to pick her up at the airport." He looked at her when he told her his story.  
  
"That was your sister? Not a girlfriend?" She was now realizing that she was wrong for assuming he lied to her.  
  
"I told you Krissy that I didn't have a girlfriend. Why don't you believe me?" He questioned her.  
  
She just looked at him and realized he was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm such and idiot! I can't believe that I jumped the gun like that. I'm sorry Steve that I didn't believe you. I should have asked you who she was." She said as her tears fell.  
  
"Yes you should have asked who she was. You really hurt me Krissy." He angrily said looking at her.  
  
"I am so sorry that I hurt you. I have no excuse as to why I did that to you. I don't expect you to forgive me." She looked at him hoping he would forgive her but she knew he wouldn't.  
  
"Just tell me one thing. Do you have feelings for that guy you were with tonight?"  
  
"No, I don't have feelings for him. You see I ran into him at Macys today while I was shopping for a new suit. He asked me to dinner and I should have said 'no' instead of saying 'yes.' The reason why I said 'yes' was done out of spite."  
  
"Who is he?" He questioned her.  
  
"Matt is a new doctor at Community General. He's looking for a secretary and your dad told him that I was looking for a job. So he gave your dad his office number for me to set up an appointment with him." She hoped that Steve would believe her.  
  
"Are you going to interview with him tomorrow?" He questioned her.  
  
She wiped away her tears and said, "I can't. I wouldn't feel right doing that to you."  
  
He was quiet for a while. Then he said, "Good. I don't want to go through this again."  
  
"Neither do I Steve." She said looking at him.  
  
He got up off the couch and extended his hand to her. She reached up with her hand. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly and then kissed her.  
  
After he kissed her she looked at her watch and saw it was midnight.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it's late. I better go home and get some rest." She said getting her pocket book.  
  
He wanted to ask her to stay but he was still upset.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked her to the door and kissed her good night.  
  
She went home got undressed and tried to fall asleep. All she kept thinking about was how upset Steve was with her.  
  
"I'm going to call Matt tomorrow and tell him I changed my mind."  
  
She looked over at her clock and saw it was 5am. She got up, threw her sweats on and went for a walk along the beach. She found a spot on the sand and sat down to watch the waves go in and out.  
  
"You're up early." Steve said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said looking down at the sand and then back at the ocean.  
  
"Neither could I." He glanced over at her.  
  
She then looked over at him and noticed he still looked upset with her.  
  
"Steve after last night I think we should not see each other anymore. You need a girlfriend who can trust your every move and not question it.  
  
Steve looked at her and said, "No I don't want us to end. I want to work this out."  
  
"Really? After what I did to you? You still want to be with me? She shockingly asked.  
  
"Yes I do Krissy. I love you too much to give you up. You're not getting away that easy. He winked when he said that.  
  
She just looked at him. She gave him a hug and a kiss and told him how much she was sorry for hurting him and that she honestly loved him.  
  
Steve and Krissy sat on the beach in each other's arms and watched the sun come up. While they were sitting, he felt her relax. He looked down and saw she was sound asleep. He carried her back to his place and he gently put her on his bed to let her sleep. He then went upstairs to make coffee.  
  
"Good morning Steve." Carol said getting a mug.  
  
"Good morning Carol." He said making coffee.  
  
"So when are you going to introduce me to Krissy?"  
  
"Soon Carol. Soon." He said as he poured the coffee.  
  
He walked out of the kitchen and went down stairs with his and Krissy's coffee. He walked into the bedroom and stood there watching her sleep. Then he put down the coffee and gently woke her up.  
  
"Krissy I have coffee here for you." He gently spoke.  
  
She opened her eyes and smile at him. "Thanks."  
  
He picked up the phone and called in sick. He then laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Steve why did you call in sick today?" She asked as she put her arms around him.  
  
"I want us to spend time together." He said as he gently kissed her.  
  
"All day today?" She questioned as she nestled closer to him.  
  
"No. The whole weekend. No interruptions. No family and no friends. Just you and me." He hugged her when he said that.  
  
"Sounds nice. How about we take a long drive somewhere?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" He questioned her.  
  
"How about San Francisco? I always wanted to ride the cable cars." She then kissed him.  
  
"How about we save San Francisco for another time and go to Napa Valley?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said softly.  
  
Krissy had a flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Krissy everything is all taken care of for our honeymoon." Kyle said as he looked at her reading her book.  
  
"Really? Where are we going? Is it someplace romantic?" She looked up from her book questioning him.  
  
"Yes it is. We are going to Napa Valley. What do you think?" He hoped she would love the idea.  
  
She put down her book and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Napa Valley? Sounds like it's going to be fun. I can't wait. Besides anyplace with you will be fun and romantic." She then kissed him passionately.  
  
Steve looked at her and asked, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She got up and walked out into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
He got up and followed her. He stood there and looked at her. Then he slowly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Sweetheart, is everything ok?"  
  
"Steve can we not go there." She looked at him.  
  
"Sure. But why?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"That's where Kyle took me on our honeymoon and I would feel weird going there. If you know what I mean." She hoped he did.  
  
"No problem. We'll stay here then." He got up, took her by the hand and they walked outside to the beach.  
  
"So sweetheart what do you want to do first?" He asked as he put his arms around her.  
  
She was quiet for a while then she looked at him and said, "I want to be in your arms all day and all night."  
  
"Really? That's the same thing I was thinking." They both laughed.  
  
He and Krissy went back inside. While they were kissing there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's Jesse. Your door is stuck." Jesse said trying to get in.  
  
"It's locked Jesse. Go away." He said getting annoyed.  
  
"Your dad wants to know if you want lunch?" Jesse asked.  
  
Steve looked at Krissy and asked if she was hungry.  
  
"Yeah, but do we have to go upstairs." She looked at him innocently.  
  
"No we can go out if you want." He then kissed her again.  
  
"I was thinking of ordering in. My treat." She said as she ran her hands down his chest.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He smiled at her.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her again when Jesse pounded on the door again. "Steve are you coming up?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No Jess we are not." He said.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Hi Krissy." Jesse said.  
  
"Hi Jess. Sweetie do we have to talk to him like this?" She questioned him.  
  
"If I invite him in he won't go away." He said walking her to his bedroom.  
  
He picked her up and gently put her on his bed and he made love to her.  
  
After they made love, Krissy got up and ordered Chinese food while Steve showered.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm going home for a minute. I need to get my money and extra clothes." She said as she opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Ok." He said looking out from behind the shower curtains.  
  
As she reached her house she noticed the door slightly opened. She walked inside and looked around. Then she heard a thumping sound coming from her aunt's room.  
  
"Aunt June! Aunt June are you here!" She shouted.  
  
She then heard the thumping sound again as she approached her aunt's room. She opened the door and walked in. She saw her aunt tied up in a chair. She ran over to her aunt to untie her. When she happened to look up at her aunt, her aunt was shaking her head 'no'. Krissy was then knocked out from behind.  
  
"How long does it take someone to get extra clothes and money?" Steve thought to himself as he was putting on his shoes.  
  
He decided to see what was keeping Krissy. He walked over to her house and that's when he noticed the door was left opened and the place was ransacked.  
  
"Krissy! June! Are you two ok?" He shouted.  
  
He then heard a moaning sound coming from June's room. He quickly ran to the room and found Krissy lying on the floor.  
  
"Sweetheart what happened?" He asked as he was helping her up.  
  
"I don't know. All I remember is that when I came home I saw this place a mess and then I heard a thumping sound coming from here and I saw Aunt June tied up and then waking up and seeing you." She said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
He walked her over to the couch.  
  
"Sweetheart sit. Let me get you some ice for that." He said helping her down on the couch.  
  
He brought over the ice and gently placed on the back of her head.  
  
"Ouch. Thanks." She said as she held the ice on the back of her head.  
  
"Kris do you have any idea who would do this?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"No. But could you tell me if it is normal to feel sick to my stomach?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He looked at her when she said that. Then she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. He then looked for the phone. When he couldn't find it, he pulled out his cell phone and called his dad.  
  
"Dad…Could you please come over to Krissy's? She's been hurt badly...Thanks." He hung up his phone.  
  
He then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you ok?" He gently asked.  
  
She opened the door and said; "Now I am."  
  
As he helped her back to the couch there was a knock on the back door. He went over to the door and saw it was Mark, Jesse and Amanda.  
  
"Steve what happened here?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Krissy said that her aunt was tied up in a chair in her room and now June is missing." He said.  
  
Mark went over to check on Krissy.  
  
"Mark my head really hurts badly." She said rubbing it.  
  
Mark looked her over and said, "Krissy you have a bad blow to the head. Just keep the ice on it."  
  
"Steve make sure she keeps the ice on her head and don't let her get up too fast or else she will pass out."  
  
  
  
"Sweetheart, let me check the ice." He said sitting next to her.  
  
"I wish I knew what happened here and I would like to know where Aunt June is." She said handing him the ice pack.  
  
"Don't worry I'll check into this. Just keep the ice on your head and don't move from here. Ok." He said looking at her.  
  
"Ok." She said as she kissed him.  
  
"Amanda could you please keep an eye on Krissy for me?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure." She said as she went over to Krissy.  
  
As Steve was about to leave, the phone rang. Krissy picked up the phone. She listened to the voice on the other end and then hung up.  
  
"Kris who was that?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"It was Matt. He said if I want to see Aunt June alive I should meet him at the mall parking lot tonight at 9pm alone." She said looking at Steve.  
  
9pm arrived.  
  
Krissy arrived at the mall parking lot. She saw Matt and her aunt getting out of his car and walking towards her. She got out of her car and met them half way.  
  
"Matt why did you take my aunt?" She asked him.  
  
"Because you used me. You said you broke off your relationship with Steve but you lied didn't you!" He said getting angry with her.  
  
"I didn't lie. I was just confused. That's all." She told him.  
  
"Ah! I see you couldn't keep your end of the deal. You had to bring HIM with you." Matt said as he saw Steve getting out of her car.  
  
Matt took out his gun and pointed it at June's head.  
  
"Drop the gun Matt!" Steve yelled as he pointed his gun at him.  
  
"No way! I'm going to kill her!" He shouted.  
  
Matt pushed June down to the ground pointing the gun at her. He then picked up his gun and pointed it at Steve. Matt fired a shot at him hitting him in the chest. Steve went down. Krissy screamed. Matt was just about to shoot Krissy when Steve with all the strength he had left shot Matt. He died instantly.  
  
She ran over to Steve to see if he was still alive. She finally found his pulse. It was very weak. Then she quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. The ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital. She and June followed the ambulance. When the ambulance reached the hospital Mark and Jesse met them.  
  
Jesse and Mark rushed him into Trauma One.  
  
She and June waited in the lobby for over two hours. In the mean time June called Carol. Carol came running in after June called her.  
  
"Krissy. June. Any news yet?" Carol asked nervously.  
  
Krissy shook her head 'no' as it was too hard for her to speak or look at Carol.  
  
"No nothing yet." June said hugging her.  
  
June walked over to Krissy and said, "Don't worry he'll make it." She hugged her.  
  
Mark and Jesse came out to them. Mark walked over to Krissy and hugged her. That's when she burst into tears.  
  
He looked at them and said, "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll make it."  
  
"Daddy when can we go in to see him?" Carol questioned.  
  
"You can go in now but only for a few minutes." He said with a smile.  
  
They all quietly walked into Steve's room. Krissy was the last one to walk up to him. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I love you."  
  
They left his room and headed to the doctor's lounge for coffee. As soon as they got in Krissy kept pacing back and forth. Jesse came in to join them.  
  
"Krissy. You need to relax." June told her.  
  
"How can I relax when the man I love is in there?" She angrily said.  
  
She stormed out of the doctor's lounge and headed to his room. She quietly opened his door and walked in. She moved a chair over to his bed, sat down and closed her eyes. While she was resting she heard her name being called. She opened up her eyes and quickly sat up looking over at him.  
  
"I'm here Steve. I'm right here." She whispered as she touched his hand.  
  
He turned his head in her direction, smiled at her and fell back to sleep. She then sat back down in the chair and fell back to sleep.  
  
About an hour later June walked into Steve's room. She gently woke Krissy.  
  
"Krissy why don't we just go home and get some rest. We'll be back in the morning to see him."  
  
"No. I can't leave. I must stay here with him. He needs me." She said staring at him.  
  
"Krissy I'll keep an eye on him for you." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"No! I'm staying here!" She angrily spat out.  
  
"Jesse why don't you help me here and move this other bed closer to his." Mark said.  
  
"Sure Mark." He said.  
  
"Krissy everything is going to be alright. I'll stay here with you." June said hugging her.  
  
"No thank you Aunt June. I want to stay here with him by myself." She told her.  
  
"You sure?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks Mark for moving the bed."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at her. Then he left.  
  
"Krissy, I'll be by in the morning." June told her before she left.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Take good care of my brother." Carol smiled at her.  
  
"I will with all my heart." She smiled back at her.  
  
"Jesse. Thanks for letting me stay here. And thanks for saving him." She said hugging him.  
  
"No problem. It's the least I can do for a friend." Jesse then left.  
  
She took off her jacket and shoes and climbed into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
The following morning she woke up and saw him still sleeping. She got up leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He then opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Good morning." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning." He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Were you here all night?" He questioned her.  
  
"Yes I was and I'll be here with you until you leave." She said looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"You don't have to stay."  
  
"Yes I do. This is all my fault." She told him.  
  
"Why is it your fault?"  
  
She was quiet for a while and then said, "If I didn't act like such a jackass none of this would have happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Steve if I just confronted you about Carol all of this would have been avoided. It is my fault that Matt shot you."  
  
"Sweetheart. Please don't blame yourself." He looked over at her.  
  
"Don't blame myself? Who else am I going to blame?" She angrily asked.  
  
He looked at her then he said, "Kris come here." He then put his bed into the upright position.  
  
She walked over to him and sat down on his bed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could and said, "Sweetheart please don't blame yourself. I should have at least told you that Carol was coming to stay with dad and me."  
  
"No Steve you don't have to tell me every little thing that you do. I'm not your wife."  
  
"That's true you're not my wife, you're my girlfriend and I want to tell you everything. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Steve."  
  
He then kissed her passionately.  
  
"Sweetie I'm going to go home and change out of these nasty clothes. I'll be back in two hours." She looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"Ok. I'll be here when you get back." He smiled.  
  
"Bye." She kissed him again and then left.  
  
While he was resting Cheryl came into see him.  
  
"Hey Steve." She said walking over to his bed.  
  
"Hey Cheryl. What brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering how you were doing." She said sitting down on his bed.  
  
"I'm doing ok. A little sore. But doing ok. You just missed Krissy, she was here all night. She just went home to change."  
  
She could tell how much he loved Krissy.  
  
"Oh Steve before I forget you got a call today from the Real Estate Agent." She handed him the message.  
  
He read the message and then he looked at her and said, "Damn! They want me to go to the bank tomorrow at 1pm to sign the papers. I better call and cancel until I get better."  
  
"Steve why don't you just ask them to come by here. Tell them what happened and maybe they can bring the papers here for you to sign."  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll call them now." He picked up the phone and called the Real Estate Agent and explained everything to her.  
  
After he hung up the phone, Krissy walked in and saw her sitting on his bed.  
  
"I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I'll wait until Steve introduces us." She said to herself.  
  
"So what did she say?" Cheryl asked while sitting on his bed.  
  
"She said that they'll come by here with the paper work for me to sign."  
  
"Great. Well I better be going. You have company." She said looking at Krissy.  
  
"Krissy this is Cheryl. Cheryl this is Krissy."  
  
"Hi." They both said shaking hands.  
  
"Get better Steve."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
Cheryl left them alone.  
  
"Don't you look refreshed?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks. I feel refreshed." She then kissed him.  
  
"Sweetheart are you staying tonight or going back home?"  
  
"I'm going to stay. I have my stuff in the car." She sat on his bed.  
  
"Good. There is this Real Estate Agent coming tomorrow with some papers that I have to sign."  
  
"Papers? What type of papers?"  
  
"A while back I was looking at a house and I decided to buy it."  
  
"Really? Good for you. What does it look like?"  
  
"It's white with black shutters, a typical white picket fence, big front and back yard. The inside is pretty big too. When the Real Estate Agent is here I'll ask her to give you the keys so you can go and check it out."  
  
"Ok. Sure. Why not? Sounds beautiful. Why are you moving out of your dad's place?"  
  
After she asked that, she realized that she was being too nosy.  
  
"There I go again. Steve I'm sorry. I should mind my own business."  
  
"That's ok. I don't mind. I feel it's time to. I've been with him for years and I'm ready to do this."  
  
She was quiet for a long time.  
  
"Sweetheart are you ok? You've gotten quiet all of the sudden."  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." She smiled at him.  
  
She didn't want to tell him that today would have been her fourth wedding anniversary and were planning to buy a house and start a family.  
  
"Sweetie want any coffee? I feel like getting some."  
  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
  
She took out her wallet from her pocket book. When she pulled out her money she didn't realize that she dropped her pictures on his bed. When she left, he picked up the pictures and looked through them. She had a couple of pictures of she and Kyle and one picture of she and Steve. He looked at one picture of she and Kyle and noticed they looked very young in it. He decided to turn it over to see if there was a date on the back. The back of the picture read Krissy and Kyle senior year. Forever. May 19th, 1985. The other picture had the same writing except for senior year on it but a different date. It had May 19th, 1997 (second wedding anniversary). Then he looked at their picture. He smiled when he saw it. As it brought back memories. Then he turned it over and read the inscription. Krissy and Steve at Knots Berry Farm April 10th, 2000. She then walked in.  
  
"Here you go. I hope you don't mind I got you a bagel." She handed him his coffee and a bagel.  
  
"Thanks. That was nice of you. Um, here, you dropped these." He handed her the pictures.  
  
"Thanks." She took the pictures from him and quickly put them in her pocket book without saying anything to him about it.  
  
"The coffee is good and so is the bagel." He said trying to get her to talk.  
  
"It is." She softly spoke.  
  
"Sweetheart. I know what today is." He gently touched her hand.  
  
"If you don't want to stay I will understand." He looked at her.  
  
"I want to stay here with you. Don't you want me to stay with you?" She looked at him.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like." He said kissing her.  
  
She put her coffee and bagel down and laid down next to him. She then fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Mark came in to check on him.  
  
"Hi dad." He whispered.  
  
"Hi." He whispered back.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"I'm a little sore but feeling better."  
  
"Good. When she gets up I'll come back and check on you." He smiled.  
  
She then woke up and realized that Mark was in the room.  
  
"Um. Hi Mark." She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hi." He smiled back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I feel asleep here. I better leave so you can check on Steve." She got up quickly and left the room.  
  
As she walked out of the room she ran into Aunt June.  
  
"Hi Krissy."  
  
"Oh hi Aunt June. What brings you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how Steve is doing."  
  
"He's doing good. Mark's in there with him."  
  
June noticed that Krissy was upset.  
  
"Krissy what happened? Is everything alright between you and Steve?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine. It's just that Mark came into Steve's room and found me sleeping in his bed and I feel embarrassed. To top it off today is my wedding anniversary." She said looking at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Mark doesn't mind. He knows how much you love Steve."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't want him to see me in his son's bed with his son."  
  
June just laughed and said, "Krissy you and Steve are adults."  
  
"I know Aunt June. It's just that…Oh never mind. I guess I was being stupid. You're probably right. Mark probably over looked it." She smiled.  
  
"Oh Aunt June. Steve just bought a house. The Real Estate Agent is coming here tomorrow with the paperwork for him to sign. He said that he would ask the agent to give me the keys to the house so I can take a look at it. Want to come and check out the house with me?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan." June said as she and Krissy walked down the hall.  
  
"Dad the Real Estate Agent is coming tomorrow with the papers for me to sign."  
  
"Really? She's coming here? That's nice she's able to come here." Mark said.  
  
"It is. I can't wait for the Real Estate Agent to come so Krissy can see the house." He said looking at his dad.  
  
"Steve you really love her don't you?" Mark asked.  
  
"Dad no woman has ever made me feel this way like she does. She's the only one person that I can just be myself. She's just amazing. Sure we had our differences but all relationships do. Right?"  
  
"Right." Mark answered.  
  
"Steve would you consider marrying her?" He questioned him.  
  
"You know dad, I was thinking about it. Even though we only know each other for about six months, I was trying to figure out a way to ask her."  
  
"Why don't you wait until you get the house and then ask her." He said checking Steve's chart.  
  
"That sounds good." He said.  
  
Krissy then came back into Steve's room.  
  
"Hi Mark."  
  
"Hi Krissy."  
  
Mark then left the two of them alone.  
  
"Sweetheart how are you doing? You left so quickly."  
  
"I'm doing fine. I was just embarrassed that your dad saw me in bed with you."  
  
Steve laughed. Then he asked, "Is that all that's bothering you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What else is bothering you?"  
  
"Before you say anything just hear me out. Steve I know we only know each other for six months and I enjoyed every month of it. We had some good times and not so good times. But all relationships have their ups and downs. I enjoy living with my aunt but I would rather wake up in the morning with you by my side. No one has ever made me feel this way. I mean whenever I'm with you I feel so safe. Granted I had a great life with Kyle but this is totally different. Don't ask me how, it just is. I have thought about this for a while and I would like to know your honest feelings about this. Would you consider us living together?" She asked looking at him.  
  
Steve was quiet for a while. He then looked at her and said, "These past six months have been the best six months of my life too. I wouldn't trade them for anything. Sweetheart you have brought me more joy in my life than I could ever ask for. True we had a lot of ups and downs but that's life. Whenever we get together you make me feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm so comfortable with you and I love to wake up everyday with you. What I'm trying to say is I would love to live with you."  
  
She was so excited that she hugged him tightly forgetting that he had been shot.  
  
"Easy Kris." He winced in pain.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." She let go of him immediately.  
  
The next day the Real Estate Agent came with the papers for him to sign.  
  
"Hi Mr. Sloan. I'm Jackie from Blue Anchor Reality."  
  
"Hi Mr. Sloan. I'm Tom Reilly from California First National."  
  
"Hi Jackie. Hi Tom. This is my girlfriend Krissy."  
  
"Hi." They both said shaking hands.  
  
"We have all the paperwork for you to sign." Jackie first handed Steve her paperwork for him to sign and then Tom handed Steve his paperwork.  
  
"Jackie do you have the keys with you or can Krissy pick them up at your office?" He questioned her.  
  
"I have them here with me." Jackie took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Steve.  
  
After the paperwork had been signed Steve was now a homeowner.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Sloan." Tom and Jackie said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks." He said with a smile.  
  
"If you have any question please feel free to call us." Jackie said before they left.  
  
"Ok. I will. Thanks again." He said with a smile.  
  
"I'm so happy for you sweetie. I can't wait to see the house." She excitedly said.  
  
"Why don't you go now and then come back and let me know what you think?"  
  
"Ok. I'll bring Aunt June with me."  
  
He gave her the keys and directions to the house. She then leaned over and kissed him goodbye.  
  
She drove home to pick up her aunt and they went straight to the house. As they reached the house she couldn't believe how beautiful the house looked.  
  
"Just the way Steve described it." She said to her aunt as they got out of the car.  
  
"This is beautiful." June said as they walked up the walk.  
  
She opened the door and they both walked inside. They went one by one looking at all the rooms.  
  
"Wow! Aunt June. This kitchen is huge."  
  
The ladies made their way upstairs to the bedrooms. Krissy found the master bedroom and went inside to look around.  
  
"This is a huge room." She muttered to herself.  
  
Then she went and looked at the other two rooms.  
  
June spotted Krissy sitting on the floor in one of the rooms.  
  
"Krissy are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking if Steve and I ever get married this would be a perfect room for the nursery."  
  
"Krissy that would be a great idea. Has he hinted about it?"  
  
"No Aunt June he hasn't. But we talked about living together."  
  
Krissy got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm here looking at the house. He wanted to know my opinion."  
  
"So what's your opinion?"  
  
"I love this house. This would have been an ideal house for Kyle and I to start a family in. I'm going to go back to the hospital and tell Steve that I love the house."  
  
They left the house, got into the car and headed to the hospital.  
  
She quickly walked into his room and told him how much she loved the house.  
  
"You really love it?"  
  
"You bet I do." She kissed him.  
  
"Dad said I would be leaving here on Sunday. So maybe now until Sunday you can move in." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I could do that." She smiled at him.  
  
The next day she left the hospital and started to pack her things.  
  
While helping her pack, June came across Krissy's wedding album.  
  
"You looked so beautiful that day Krissy and Kyle was so handsome." June got all choked up.  
  
She sat next to June and looked at the album with her.  
  
"Oh Aunt June look how handsome Kyle was. His parents looked great as usual." She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Aunt June do you remember when Kyle almost fainted at the alter? That was funny. Too bad mom and dad didn't come to the wedding. I don't understand what they have against Kyle and his family."  
  
"That was funny Krissy. To this day I don't know what their problem was. Your mom is my sister and she never told me anything about her feelings." June put her arm around her.  
  
"I better let you finish packing." June got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks Aunt June for everything. I love you." She hugged her.  
  
After she was finished packing she found an empty box and put her wedding album in it. She found Kyle's picture. She looked at it for a long time and then she picked it up kissed it, hugged it and then said, "I love you Kyle."  
  
There was a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." She sniffed.  
  
"You ready?" June asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am."  
  
"I'm going to call Steve and tell him that after I bring everything to the house I'll bring him dinner."  
  
"Ok." June said as she started to bring Krissy's things to her car.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Steve answered the phone.  
  
"Hi." She spoke softly.  
  
Steve detected in her voice that she was upset.  
  
"Sweetheart are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. The reason why I'm calling is to let you know that after I bring everything to the house I'll pick up dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They then hung up.  
  
June opened the door and found Krissy in her closet trying to put the box on the shelf.  
  
"Hi. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah." The box fell out of her hands and the wedding album and Kyle's picture fell out.  
  
"Damn it!" She hissed.  
  
"Here let me help you." June walked over to her and helped her put the stuff back into the box.  
  
"Thanks." She softly said.  
  
She picked up Kyle's picture and noticed that the glass had cracked. Then she started to cry.  
  
June gently took Kyle's picture out of her hands and put it in the box for her.  
  
"Thanks Aunt June." She softly said.  
  
"So are you ready?" June asked looking at her.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Everything is packed." She got up and checked to make sure she did pack everything she needed.  
  
"Thanks. I love you Aunt June." She hugged her.  
  
They loaded the car and drove to the house. She looked out the window while June was driving. When they pulled up, she got out and took some of her stuff into the house. June then followed with the rest of her things.  
  
"Krissy what are you going to order?"  
  
"I'm going to order Chinese food."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Aunt June do you want any." She said dialing the number.  
  
"No. I'm going to go home so you can get settled by yourself." She told her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure." June then left.  
  
When the food arrived she got into her car and headed to the hospital. She entered his room. She saw him walking around the room. She walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Did I tell you how much I love you."  
  
"Not recently." He kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Well I do." She smiled at him.  
  
He leaned in and passionately kissed her.  
  
"Um Steve. Let's eat before dinner gets cold." She smiled at him.  
  
He ignored her request and kept kissing her. She then gently pushed him back and looked at him and said again, "Let's eat before dinner get cold."  
  
"Sure. But I want to keep kissing you."  
  
He then pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her on the neck. She couldn't stop him. After two minutes of this she again pushed him back.  
  
"Sweetie you have to stop." She giggled.  
  
Jesse then walked in on them.  
  
"Ahem." He smiled at them.  
  
"Hey Jesse." She blushed.  
  
"What can I do for you Jesse? He asked looking at him.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you can go home a day earlier."  
  
"Really? My dad said I can go home on Sunday. Why the change?"  
  
"Well from the looks of it, it looks like you want to go home now." He smiled.  
  
"Out! Jesse!" He laughed.  
  
He turned around to continue kissing her when he noticed she wasn't there.  
  
"Sweetheart."  
  
"I'll be right out sweetie."  
  
When she came out of the bathroom she saw him setting up the dinner.  
  
"Well. Finally! I'm starved." She laughed.  
  
"Funny Kris. Really funny." He smiled at her.  
  
The next day he got all packed and ready to leave. Jesse came in with his wheel chair and wheeled him right to her car.  
  
"So are you ready?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes." He kissed her.  
  
They left the hospital and drove to the house. They got out of the car and went into the house. He noticed a sign hanging from the living room beam. It said, "Welcome Home My Sweetie." Then he walked into the living room and noticed the blanket laid out and a bottle of wine and cheese on the blanket.  
  
"This looks great sweetheart." He said carefully sitting down.  
  
"Thanks." She said joining him.  
  
The End 


End file.
